Deluge
by Nez
Summary: It rains. It floods. Rain gives Bakure moodswings. Run for the hills, people! RUN! Bakura/Ryou
1. Default Chapter

Hello.  ^_^  My first shot at Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic… and Bakura is INCREDIBLY hard to characterize… *smacks Bakura*

Bakura: OW! [expletives deleted]  

Well, it's true!  You're a nuisance, dear.  

Bakura: *grumble*

Anyways.  None of these characters belong to me, unfortunately.  Although Ryou is locked in my broom closet. *evil smirk*

Bakura:  WHAT WAS THAT??

Uh… nothing.  Hey, look!  A stray Millennium Item lying unprotected in the street!

Bakura:  WHERE?? *scampers off*

Phew.  Okay.  Where was I?  Oh- right.  The summary!  It rains.  A lot.  Bakura gets mood swings.  And… uh… that's pretty much it.  ^^()  It's Bakura/Ryou, which means it's yaoi, so if that isn't quite your thing, exit now or I'll sic Bakura on you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Deluge- by Nez***

**Chapter One**

**Drizzle**

"Bakura, I'm home!" Ryou called, pulling his front door shut behind him.  Immediately, the thrashing roar of the rainstorm outside receded to a muffled murmur, and he leaned heavily against the door, sighing.

            Ryou didn't receive a response.  He hadn't expected to- Bakura's  presence in the back of his mind had been shrouded in a moody, irritated haze of stormy gray since the storm had started.  Ryou'd almost had his head bitten off when he tried to ask him what was the matter.  And the reason for this?  Bakura hated rain.  Actually, he pretty much hated large amounts of water in general... 

Bakura's annoyance had been catching, too... Ryou had found himself uncharacteristically snapping at people in the halls that day.  No fun.

            And now he was drenched.  He glared mournfully at the puddles already forming around his feet.  Oh, well... at least the heavy sheets of rain had allowed him to run home unseen without another bout of verbal abuse from his classmates.  Sighing again, he tugged off his water-logged coat and dumped it on the floor, not caring that his father would probably kill him for it when he got back.  Attempting to wring some of the water out of his hair, he made his way to the kitchen, trying to think up what he should make for dinner that night.

            Ryou swung the kitchen door open...

            _THUNK._

            "AUGHH!!!!"

            ...and was promptly assaulted by a knife-wielding Bakura.

            Ryou was pressed flat against the door, eyes wide and breathing heavily, one of Bakura's (purloined) jeweled daggers imbedded deeply into the wood centimeters away from his head.  The former tomb robber glared at him from on top of the refrigerator, three more very, very pointy objects poised ready in his fingers.

            "Oh, it's you," he finally said, lowering the knives, although he still looked sullen.  Ryou felt himself turning a livid shade of crimson as Bakura began to twirl the blades around in his hands, flatly ignoring him.

            He exploded.

            "BAKURA!" he yelled, "How many times to I have to tell you not to do target practice in the house??!?  ESPECIALLY ON DOORS!!"

            Bakura's eyes widened slightly in amusement at his tone, but otherwise his expression remained unchanged.  "You said no target practice on _animate beings,_ twerp.  And plus, it's raining," he added, as if that explained everything.

            Ryou merely rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat, his shoulders sagging.  He didn't have any energy to argue with his insane yami when he was acting like this.  

            //_I HEARD that.//_  Bakura's voice scowled in his head.  Ryou merely shrugged and headed towards one of the cabinets. 

            "Hmm... I think we have some leftover pasta from last night... I think I'll just re-heat that and make some salad," Ryou mumbled to himself as he pulled pans from the cupboard.  He set about his work in silence, quickly setting up everything he needed on the kitchen counter, facing the rain-sheeted window.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when a slight chopping noise sounded to his right.  

            Blinking, he whirled around to see a scowling Bakura using one of his knives to dice the celery.  He stared in shock for several seconds, until Bakura raised his head, glaring furiously.  "What are you goggling at, FEMALE?  Get back to your work before I decide to use this knife on you!"

            Ryou merely smiled quietly in response before turning back to the pot of spaghetti.  "Thanks, Yami."

            Bakura scowled.  "Don't think I'm doing this for _you_," he snarled, attacking the celery with renewed vigor, "I'm just bored!"   

            Ryou's smile deepened.  They worked side by side for several minutes in comfortable silence, Bakura glancing up occasionally to mutter random Egyptian curses at the steady downpour.  Finally, Ryou broke the hush, saying, "Ne, Bakura?" 

            "What."

            "Could we trade places?  Dad likes his salad prepared a certain way."

            Bakura shrugged in a very 'whatever' fashion, handing his dagger to Ryou before peering at the spaghetti.  He poked at it suspiciously.  "What am I supposed to do with... this?"  

            Ryou suppressed a giggle.  His yami feared nothing... that is, except cooking.  "Just stir.  And stay AWAY from the Tabasco sauce."

            Bakura's hand halted guiltily mid-way to the bright red bottle, and he scowled, turning back to the spaghetti.  Bakura adored spicy food, and was always trying to 'condition' his hikari into liking it, too.  Once, he had even gone as far as to smother a muffin in Tabasco sauce, handing it to Ryou and saying it was a 'tomato-flavored muffin.'  He _still_ didn't understand how Ryou had seen through his 'ingenious plan.'  

            "Wimp," he muttered, stirring the spaghetti furiously.  Ryou rolled his eyes, and turned back to the tomatoes, neatly dicing them into small squares.

            Then, like a whip-crack, lightning suddenly flared across the sky, slicing through the dark and silence.  Both jerked violently, Ryou screeching and dropping the knife.

            "What, scared of _lightning,_ little girl?" Bakura sneered, deciding to completely ignore the fact that he had nearly leaped out of his skin himself.  But he received no answer.  Ryou was huddled over, breathing heavily, the knife lying on the floor by his feet.  Bakura raised an eyebrow, saying, "What's wrong with _you?"_

            "Nothing," Ryou muttered, his voice slightly choked, straightening as he gripped his right hand.  His eyes, however, were veiled with pain, and Bakura felt his aibou's distress prick painfully at the back of his mind.

            "What _is it?!" he snarled, striding towards the smaller boy and yanking up his hand for inspection.  His eyes widened._

            "The knife slipped," Ryou said hoarsely, trying to smile dismissively. "It's just a shallow wound, though.  Really, I'm fi-"

            His voice was abruptly cut off when he suddenly felt a puff of warm breath wash over his stinging hand.  That was the only warning he got before Bakura's tongue, soft and damp, suddenly swiped over the wound, lapping up the blood that welled from beneath his skin.  

            Ryou let out a startled 'eep!', his eyes widening to the size of saucers as what felt like all the blood in his body flooded up into his neck and cheeks.  All he could hear was his own labored breathing and the soft, soft pattering of the rain against the window.  And still, Bakura traced his tongue over his hand, leaving trails of damp heat over his skin.  Suddenly, the room was much, much too warm and the air too thick…  and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the snowy head bent over his trembling hand…

            "Bakura!" he said sharply, yanking his hand back.  His voice was higher pitched than normal and shaking, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care… all he knew was that it was much, much too warm in the kitchen, and he had to… he had to get out…

            His yami slowly raised his head, fixing his eyes on Ryou's.  

            Great.  Now it was overheated, _and_ he couldn't breathe.

            Because all of a sudden, it struck him that his yami was really the most beautiful thing he'd ever set his eyes on…  His silvery hair swooped wildly over his eyes, which were now narrowed, oddly hazy and dark- nearly crimson.  His lips curved upwards in an almost… _predatory_ smile, and a slight tinge of pink lingered on his fangs.  A trail of blood slowly traced its way over the pale skin of his chin.  (A/N:  Oh my God.  Ryou is too _lucky!!)  He licked his lips, obviously riotously amused by his hikari's flushed discomfort.  _

            "Yes?" he said, 'innocently' (note the quotation marks).

            "I… uh… I h-have to go to the… the b-bathroom.  To get s-some Neosporin."  

            And then he hightailed it.

            ARGH!!  _Why_ did rain have to give his yami _moodswings???_

~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Next chapter-

*Contemplative!Yami

*Mass flooding!  Run to the hills!

*Bakura attacks inanimate objects (so what else is new?)

*Ryou fears for his life/sanity

So.  Yes.  Thank you for reading this first installment!  Please succumb to your deep craving desire to send me a review (you know you want to!).  Have a lovely day!  Don't play in traffic! 


	2. vv

Hello. ^_^  This fic has kind of died.  Don't worry, you really aren't missing that much by not reading what I had planned... it was that kind of thing that sounds REALLY good in your head, and then when you try to put it down, it's like- wait.  This SUCKS.  So, I'm very sorry if anyone was looking forward to more of this, and I love you if you were, by the way.  

So.  Go in peace!  Spread the BakuRyou love!

Abrazos,

Nez


End file.
